Friends And Enemies
by Silli112
Summary: Niley AU Nick and Miley were best friends. She loved him and moved away without tellin him... 2 years later she meets him again. Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi my name is Miley Stewart. I was born in Tennessee but after my mother died I moved to Texas with my dad and my brother. So right now I'm living in Dallas in Texas. I love singing, dancing, , writing songs and hanging out my best friend Nick and his brothers. Nick and I have been best friends since I moved here 3 years ago. We're both in 6th grade and we both love singing and playing Guitar Hero. I like him very much..._

_I wanna be a famous singer one day. I have been making demo Cd's with my dad and sending them to record labels. I hope I'll get a record contract someday..._

* * *

It was an average Tuesday. After school I went to Nick's and we played Guitar Hero and sang karaoke.

"Do you wanna do something else?" He asked after we had played for a while.

"Okay"

I thought we were going to play board games. That's what we usually do if we aren't playing Guitar Hero or singing karaoke. I was really surprised when he took his guitar and started to play it.

"Miley I have written a song for you"

I hoped it's a love song and he would finally admit his feelings.

_...You always hear me when I call  
Even catch me when I'm falling  
You're the closest one to me  
I surrender all to thee  
I want the whole wide world to see  
That we've always been and we'll always be  
Best friends..._

"So do you like it?"

"I'm speechless" I wasn't lying. I was speechless. _We'll always be best friends?_ He made a song for his best friend not for the girl he loves. He doesn't love me.I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. But I didn't...

"It's really good! I love it." I lied.

"Thanks. Joe and Kevin helped me a little. I wanted to make song for you becuase you're really importan to me. You're the best friend I have ever had. I hope we can always be Friends.

"Oh It's already 5.10 I should go home." I really wanted to go home and cry to my pillow.

"It's ONLY 5.10 You never leave this early."

"Miley are you leaving already?" Nick's mom asked.

"Yeah I have lots of homework." I lied. I just wanted to get out of the house as fast as possible...

* * *

"Nick, Why did Miley leave so early?" Joe asked "Did you say something to her?" He sat next to Nick to the couch.

"I said she's the best friend I have ever had and I hope we can always be Friends. And I played her the song."

"You said she's the best friend and you hope you can alyways be friends??!! Are you really that stupid. She likes you."

"What??"

"Like you haven't noticed..."

* * *

I never talked about the song again and Nick never asked me why I left so early.

It was almost summer and our teacher was talking six grader's prom which was on our last school day a day before summer holidays. I was excited. I knew Nick would ask me to go with him. I was lucky to have him as my pair. It would be really embarrassing to go there alone without a pair.

I was waiting that Nick would ask me but he didn't! I tried to give him hints that he would ask me but it didn't help.

* * *

Wednesday November 14. The day my life changed.

I got record contract!

"Miley do you know what this means?" My dad asked "It means we have to move to LA"

No! I didn't want to move! I wasn't sure if I wanted to sign that record contract anymore.

"It's going to be awesome honey. You don't even have to go to school anymore!"

"But daddy I like school."

"You can't go to school when you're famous."

I liked school. I liked my normal life. But I knew I would like my famous life too. I couldn't wait to tell Nick about the record contract.

* * *

I was still waiting that he'd ask me to prom. I thought he was too shy and I was going to ask him myself next day at school.

"Hey Nick wait!" I run after him "I just wanted to ask if you..."

She came from nowhere. She was pretty, blond hair and blue eyes. _Hayley_

"What time will you pick me up to the prom?"

I couldn't believe my ears! My best friend Nick was going to the prom with Hayley Parks. Why did he ask her? I know Hayley was prettier than me but Nick had never liked girls like Hayley. He said they were too material.

"How about 6 o'clock?"

"Okay. Miley, Do you have a pair?"

I hate her

"No not yet." I said smiling.

"I heard Aaron Wales doesn't have a pair yet. You should ask him."

Aaron Wales. The biggest nerd of our school. I'd rather go alone.

"I'm not sure if I'm even going to the prom. I don't like proms very much."

"But Miley you have been talking about the prom for weeks!" Of course he had to ruin my beautiful lie.

After that embarrassing conversation I run to home and I cried. And I made my decision. I would sign the contract and move to LA.

Before we moved to LA I had to go to the prom and face Nick for the last time...

* * *

Almost everyone had a pair. Except me, Aaron and Kelly. We were standing alone next to the eall and trying to look invisible. It didn't work. Everyone was looking at us. And laughing. I was about to leave when Nick and Hayley came in.

"Hi Miley."Nick said. Hayley didn't say anything. I guess she didn't want her friends know that she was talking to someone who hadn't got a pair.

"Hi Nick. And Hayley.."

"I like your dress. It's very beautiful."

I was wearing a simple red V-neck dress.

"thanks Nick." After that thy went to dance. I was all alone now. Aaron and Kelly were dancing together and I was the only one who didn't have a pair...

Next day we moved. I never told Nick about the contract or that we were going to move...


	2. Chapter 2

**Fifteen years old teen popsensation Hannah Montana releases a new album in September**

I read the headline of the magazine. There was a picture of girl with blond hair in the cover. Picture of me. I hadn't dyet my hair to blond. I was wearing a wig because I wanted to live normal life. Two years ago I had moved here and become Hannah Montana. Hannah had sold millions of albums and she had millions of fans. Because of Hannah I was able to live normal life and go to normal school. And I had gotten new friends. Lily and Oliver. But I was still thinking about Nick all the time. I couldn't forget him. I was probably Hayley's boyfriend now and had forgotten me.

I had maden a song about him and I was going to sing it on Wake Up It's Wendy for the first time.

"So Hannah, What is this song about?"

I couldn't say it's about Nick

"It's about an old friend..."

_How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me  
But I figured it's too good to be true_

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million... one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

You're one in a million..

"Thank you Hannah! And now ladies and gentleman. We have a new band and this is their very first performance in J-Bros!

Nick! I couldn't believe my eyes. Kevin, Joe and Nick were singing on the stage!

* * *

"Hannah and the J-Bors are going to go to tour together." Dad said next morning.

"Dad why are you doing this to me?"

"You should tell him that you're Hannah Montana. Maybe you can be friends again."

I didn't want to be Nick's friend.

"Okay I going to tour with them... But I'm not telling my secret."

"Miley"

"You can't come to the tour."

"Why? Miley I have to come I'm your daddy."

"If they recognize you they will recognize me."

"I promise you they won't recognize us..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hannah" I said and shaked hands with Nick, Joe and Kevin. We would have our first concert tonight and we have to practise together.

"I'm Joe. My brothers Kevin and Nick."

I can't believe they didn't recognize me! Well, I looked different. I had a blond wig and I was taller. I didn't look like a little girl anymore. I looked like a woman.

"Nice to meet you Hannah. Wow, You're pretty." Nick's comment made me blush. He was always so polite.

"Thanks Nick."

"I was thinking that we could sing we dot the party with us in the end. What do you think Hannah?" Joe asked

_Nick has so dreamy eyes..._

"Hannah? Wake up!"

"What did you say?"

* * *

After practising I went to "school"with Nick. We had our own teacher on tour with us.

I tried to the exercises but I couldn't. All I was able to think was Nick.

"Hannah?"

"What?"

"You're staring at me."

"Sorry Nick." I said and blushed. He looked so hot. Oh my God! I was falling for him. again!

"Would you like to come to our bus after school?"

"Okay."

* * *

We had been 3 weeks on tour and Nick and I had become closer. We were best friends again.

"Good night Hannah." He said and kissed me.

He kissed me??

"Nick why did you kiss me?" I was furious. "You have a girlfriend!"

"Yes I have a girl who I love very much. Sorry Hannah."

He was still with Hayley...

* * *

The next three weeks I spent avoiding Nick. We haven't been talking since the kiss. We were back in LA where we had our final concert. I was in make up on backstage while the J-bros were performing. I had taken my wig off because I thought they wouldn't see me now. I was so wrong.

"Who are?"Joe asked

"Miley?" Of course Kevin had to recognize me.

"Why aren't you on stage?!" I practically screamed.

"Why are you here?"

I didn't know what to say.

"Nick has been looking for you..."

"Right..." I knew he hasn't been looking for me. I had spent the last 6 weeks with him and he never said anything about Miley.

"It's true. Why do you think we moved to LA?" Joe said "So why are you here?"

"I'm Hannah Montana."

They looked me for a minute then they burst out laughing.

I put the wig on and the laughing stopped.

"Miley you're Hannah Montana."

"Miley you have to tell Nick..."

_"I want to dedicate this song to very important person. She used to be my best friend. No she was the love of my life. She still is the love of my life. I hurt her very badly. I'm sorry I hope you hear this._ "We heard Nick talking on stage _" Miley this is for you."_

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights but lullabies  
Helps make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
Building up the strength just to say_

_I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep.  
Its all me  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But your already on your way._

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know your gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
But before you go I wanted to say_

_Yeah!_

_That I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
Its all me  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But you're already on your way._

_Can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go, then please girl  
Just leave me alone.  
Cause I don't want to see you and me going our separate ways.  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late_

_I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep.  
Its all me  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But your already on your way._

_But your already on your way..._

* * *

After the concert I took my wig off and tried to find Nick. I was going to tell him that I was Hannah and I love him.

I saw him near their tour bus. He was wearing his red hoodie.

"Nick I..." I stopped. He was kissing a girl. Hayley. He was kissing Hayley!

* * *

**Sorry that the storyline goes really fast. The next chapter is the last.**


End file.
